<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Great Tragedy Known As Humanity by MagnetoTheMagnificent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517030">The Great Tragedy Known As Humanity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent'>MagnetoTheMagnificent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Comforts Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Comforts Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley drinks to numb the pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:00:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale and Crowley, despite trying not to, have over the years kindled friendships and  relationships with humans. The trouble is, humans are mortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Death of a Poet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On November 30, 1900, a demon awoke from a century-long slumber. He had sensed something wrong, a deep sadness, and could not sleep.<br/>
On November 30, 1900, an angel cried bitter tears of mourning. An angel should not cry, but this angel cried. Books lay littered around his bookshop, and the angel was huddled in a corner, his body shaking with broken grief.<br/>
A shadow fell over the angel, but the angel didn't notice, too caught up in his agony. He didn't notice a hand reach to touch him, then pull away.<br/>
When the tears finally ran dry, and the angel looked up, a miraculously steaming mug of cocoa was waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Death of an Icon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On November 24, 1991, a demon drank himself into a stupor. Shattered bottles were littered around his flat, floor wet with tears and alcohol. The demon cursed and shouted and wailed and hissed, falling apart at the seams.<br/>
He finally fell into a drunken sleep, crumpled at the foot of his bed. Melodies of Queen wafted up from the streets below, but the demon didn't hear them. Had he heard, he would have devolved into a rage.<br/>
Misery and self-loathing surrounded the demon as he slept, the coils of depression reeling him in. The demon didn't even stir when just a bit of that darkness was chased away by some unknown light, his ghastly nightmares replaced by better dreams.<br/>
Days later, the demon woke with a painful hangover, but a miraculously steaming mug of coffee was waiting for him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>